Te voy a amar
by Azulitahp
Summary: ¿Cómo es un día cualquiera en la vida de la familia Potter? Dedicado especialmente a Anatripotter por su cumpleaños.


**Te voy a amar**

Si en ese preciso instante Ginevra Potter debía describir su vida en una palabra frente a la audiencia del Wizzengamot sería felicidad. Sí, a lo largo de esos quince años luego de la batalla en Hogwarts, su vida no había parado de ser feliz. Debía agradecer por tanta felicidad que le brindara su familia… sus tres hijos y su esposo. Se giró en la cama y sus pequeños pies rozaron las piernas de Harry y se acercó más a él, la brillante idea de despertar a su esposo de la forma más lujuriosa jamás pensada se apoderó de ella y una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la polera del pijama de él, y pudo sentir su pecho y sus dedos enredarse en los vellos que habían allí, sonrió coqueta, incorporándose y en el preciso instante en que le diría suaves palabras al oído él la asustó con un tremendo ronquido que casi le deja inutilizado el oído izquierdo. Bufó molesta y se dejó caer sobre los cojines. Sí, ella era feliz con su esposo, pero en ese momento se le antojaba peligrosamente ahogar a Harry con una de las almohadas en las que él apoyaba tranquilamente su cabeza y vengarse por dejarla con tremendas ganas de que esa mañana fuese altamente erótica. Se cubrió con las mantas y "sin querer" dejó a Harry desprovisto de éstas. Él buscando ese refugio acogedor abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y dejó su mentón en el hombro de ella. Ginny suspiró profundamente.

Ese día debían hacer las compras para la casa como todos los meses la hacían en familia. Sus hijos, sobre todo James había tenido la mala suerte de crecer viendo comer a su tío Ronald y para horror de Harry en ese aspecto su hijo mayor era igual a su compadre. Por lo que la alacena temblaba cada vez que James Potter tenía hambre. Ginny sonrió al pensar en Albus, su niño… él era igual a Harry tanto física como psicológicamente. Era un niño introvertido y los problemas parecían perseguirlo. Pero a Ginny le encantaba que su hijo heredara los ojos de su esposo. Constantemente mirar a Albus era recordar a Harry aquella vez en que lo conociera. Y Lily… Lily eran los ojos de Harry, él fue tan feliz cuando Ginny le explicara que estaba embarazada y que esta vez era la niña que él tanto deseara. Lily era su princesa y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a molestar a su niña llámese James o Albus Potter. Y como si fuese música para sus oídos escuchó un gritito de Lily, las burlas de James y las acusaciones de Albus. Sonrió, sus hijos ya estaban despiertos y agradeció el ronquido de Harry que sirviera de mata pasión y nos los llevara hasta una situación incómoda con sus hijos, se moría si sus niños viesen una cosa así y de puro espanto le pegó una cachetada involuntaria a su esposo.

― ¡Auch! ¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez, Ginevra? – Preguntó Harry sobándose la mejilla maltratada. Molesto por ese súbito despertar. Frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa que lo miraba divertida. – No es gracioso… que sutil eres para decir los buenos días, cariño. ― Bufó Harry Irónico

― Lo siento, fue sin querer. – Sonrió. Él bostezó y volvió a acomodarse cerca del cuerpo de su mujer. ― ¡Harry!

― ¿Hum?

― ¡Despierta!

― Déjame dormir un minuto más, ¿Sí? – Murmuró cerrando los ojos y abrazando a la pelirroja

― ¡No, claro que no! ― Refunfuñó la mujer separándose de él ―Te levantas inmediatamente Potter.

― Cariño, un minuto más.

― Claro que no, ese minuto después se convierte en una hora.

― ¡Pero si es sábado!

― Y hoy haremos las compras de la casa.

― No, amor… ― Harry ya comenzaba a temer por el derroche de dinero que Ginny y Lilly hacían en esas compras

― Sí, cariño te levantas ahora mismo… Harry, hoy todos dormimos hasta más tarde… te levantas ahora – Dijo ella levantándose de la cama se puso la bata y miró autoritariamente a su esposo.

― Claro, ¡y ser jefe del cuartel de Aurores no me beneficia en lo absoluto en esta casa si ordeno que me dejen dormir en paz!

― No, en esta casa mando yo. – Sonrió ella. Harry frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos, pero su esposa le sonreía de una manera irresistible, su corazón latió más rápido y juró haber visto a un ángel sonreír así, asintió, totalmente rendido con ella. Ella decía la última palabra y no había nada que objetar. Siempre era así, suspiro resignado.

― Solo tú, amor… ― Ginny le sonrió igual o incluso más enamorada.

― ¡Papá! ― Gritaba la voz de Albus y unos segundos más tardes los tres niños entraban corriendo en la habitación de sus padres.

― ¡Mamá, Lilly hizo magia! ― Acusó James mirando a su hermana impresionado.

― Papi… James me tiró el cabello ― Decía Lilly con un tierno puchero en los labios enterneciendo completamente a su padre.

― No le hagas eso a tú hermana, James. – Lo regañó Harry, el niño aún sorprendido por las hazañas de su hermana menor sólo frunció el ceño, Ginny blanqueó los ojos y Albus miraba incrédulo a Lilly.

― La mocosa siempre comienza, mamá – Soltó James probando suerte con su madre, ella se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hijo mayor.

― ¡No me digas mocosa! – Explotó Lilly, en ese aspecto la niña era igual a su madre. Odiaba que le dijeran mocosa y sobre todo si eran sus hermanos.

― ¡Basta los dos! – Los reprendió Ginny enérgica. James le sacó la lengua a Lilly y ella le dio un coscorrón luego huyó presurosa hasta los seguros brazos de su padre. Albus por poco alcanzaba a retener a su hermana. Cuando la pequeña ya estaba protegida al lado de su padre les sacó la lengua a sus dos hermanos. Provocando la rabia en los dos Potter. Ginny miró a Harry para que regañara a Lilly por hacer eso, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su pequeña princesa.

― Lilly no vuelvas a hacer eso con tus hermanos…

― Mami, me tiraron cabello…

― Eso es propio de este parcito – Le dio la razón Harry.

― La mocosa siempre consigue que le des la razón, Harry - Rezongó James, provocando la risa de su madre y de Albus.

― ¡No me digas Harry, James! Soy tu padre. ― El niño se encogió de hombros e igualmente se acercó a la cama para acostarse al lado de su padre y hermana.

― ¡Prendo la televisión para que veamos las luchas! – Saltó Albus entusiasmado.

― ¡Sí! Hoy es la final de los dobles – Continuó James saltando en la cama.

― ¡No saltes en la cama James Potter!

― ¡No veremos semejante violencia! – Dijeron al unísono Ginny y Lilly. Harry intentaba seguir durmiendo.

― Pero mami… hoy es la final – Dijo Albus en un suspiro desesperado.

― Se levantarán los cuatro, ¡Ahora!

― Mamá… - Se escucharon tres vocecitas suplicantes, mientras Lilly y James hacía un espacio en la cama para Albus.

― Cariño… - Se escuchó otra voz sobre la de sus hijos. Ginny enarcó una ceja observando a esas cuatro personas acostadas en su cama. Lilly abrazaba a su padre, Albus posaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y James intentaba tirarle el pelo a su hermana.

― ¡No James! – Lo regañó.

― Pero mamá, esta mocosa acapara a papá. – Protestó Albus.

― Eso no es verdad, par de envidiosos… lo que sucede es que soy la favorita de papá.

― Princesa no les digas esas cosas a tus hermanos.

― Papá, dile que es mentira. – Insistió James mientras se burlaba de su hermana. – bájala de una vez de esa nube.

― A los tres los amo por igual. Dejen de discutir. – Les dijo Harry intentando volver a dormir. Se acomodó más junto a Lilly, abrazó a Albus por los hombros y James que no era de mimos sólo dejó que su padre le revolviera cariñosamente el cabello. Ginny por fin había cambiado la expresión de enfado para reemplazarla por una tierna sonrisa en sus labios al observar esa perfecta escena y cuando su mirada tropezó con la de su esposo volvió a enarcar una ceja y Harry le sonrió ampliamente y vocalizó un "Te amo" y la mujer terminó de derretirse. Ese hombre le hacía sentir aún como una niña de quince años. Y cada día parecía ir mejor. Sonrió y suspiró.

― Mamá… ¿por qué no te acuestas con nosotros? – Preguntó James, Lilly y Albus estaban pegados observando la televisión.

― ¿No prefieren que traiga el desayuno a la cama? – Les sonrió.

― ¡Ganamos! – Exclamó su esposo, y sus tres hijos se lanzaron sobre la humanidad de Harry. Ginny rió apoyada en la pared.

Cuando acabaran de desayunar la familia Potter recién comenzó a prepararse para poder ir de compras. Harry, James y Albus algo fastidiados por hacer ese tipo de compras denominaron esa salida como _"sólo para chicas"_ mientras que Lilly y Ginny iban entusiastas. Luego de un pequeño viaje en el auto de Harry por fin llegaron hasta el mercado. Como ya era costumbre Lilly y Albus salieron corriendo del auto para ir por el carrito de las compras, Harry sonrió mientras guardaba las llaves del auto dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y Ginny tomara la mano de un ofuscado James por la cercanía de su madre. Ella respondió ante este gesto con un dulce beso en la mejilla de su hijo y él la separa con un avergonzado "Mamá"

Una vez dentro, Harry veía con horror cómo Ginny y Lilly desde dentro del carrito metía una y mil cosas que a juicio de Harry eran totalmente inservibles. Un fuerte dolo de estómago sintió cuando hizo un aproximado cálculo mental de todo lo que su esposa e hija metían dentro del dichoso carro que Albus conducía.

― Ginny…. Cariño.

― ¿Hum?

― Me puedes explicar ¿para qué sirve esto? – Preguntó Harry tomando un tarro ancho y redondo de color verdoso que con pequeñas letras blanquecinas escribía "Cera" Ginny miró el tarro y luego a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. Como si él acabara de decir algo sin sentido.

― Tú ya sabes lo que es. – Ahora fue él quien enarcó una ceja.

― ¿En serio? Pues parece que ya no lo recuerdo. – Ella blanqueó los ojos y le quitó el tarrito.

― Es cera depilatoria. – Respondió Ginny tranquilamente mientras volvía a depositar el tarro en el carrito.

― ¿Cera qué?

― Harry… mira, no te gustaría besarme y sentir unos enormes vellos que te pinchen como yo a veces debo soportar. – Harry alzó ambas cejas y luego tomó una caja de cartón blanca alargada del carrito dónde estaba su hija.

― ¿Qué es esto?

― ¿Me vas a preguntar por cada cosa que meta en el carrito?

― No cariño… pero, en serio ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Harry observando la caja con curiosidad. Ella le quitó el producto y lo miró a los ojos – Dice…. Tampón…. ¿qué es un tampón?

― Un tampón es… es un cilindro delgado, blando en un extremo… - Miró a su esposo con un incipiente sonrisa en los labios. Desvió la vista para observar que hacían sus hijos, James leía una etiqueta de un cartel y Lilly y James discutían acerca de algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír. Entonces concentró su atención en el hombre que tenía en frente. - ¿quieres saber que es un tampón?

― Sí…

― Bueno, ya te dije como es, ahora te explicaré su grandiosa utilidad… cuándo tú tienes esas largas misiones yo me veo en la obligación de usar estos pequeños amigos – Harry la miraba sin entender. - Sólo debes imaginar, cielo, cuando sé que tus hijos están durmiendo profundamente, yo tomo un tampón, y pienso en ti, pienso que estás conmigo y bueno yo sólo… yo comienzo a masturbarme...

― ¡GINEVRA! – Exclamó Harry escandalizado. Ginny estalló en una carcajada y sus tres hijos se giraron para verlos. Su padre tenía el rostro rojo y serio y su madre estaba atacada por la risa.

― ¿Qué tienes en las manos, mami? – Preguntó Lilly inocentemente.

― Absolutamente nada que te importe en la vida Lilly Luna Potter. - La regañó Harry, Ginny rió aún más fuerte y ganó una mirada molesta por parte de su esposo

― Papá, ¿podemos llevar este cereal? – preguntó Albus.

― No llevaremos nada más. – Respondió malhumorado.

― Pero papá…

― No insistas, James.

― ¿Por qué la enana siempre puede llevar lo que quiere?

― ¡No soy enana!

― ¡Ya basta!

― Harry…

― Tú no me hables. – Ella seguía riendo.

― Papá queremos llevar este cereal, por favor.

― Pero si ya llevas, Albus.

― Lo cambiamos. – Imploraron los dos niños.

― ¡Está bien!

― ¡Eh! – Exclamaron los hermanos.

― Harry… - Susurró Ginny sonriendo.

― No quiero hablar contigo.

― Cariño… mi vida – Ella seguía riendo al ver la cara de enfado de su esposo.

― Me eres infiel con un tampón. – Le recriminó. Ginny lo miró incrédula por unos segundos y luego volvió a reír estruendosamente. – ¡y además te ríes!

― ¡Eres un bruto!

― Claro… además de saber que me eres infiel con un dichoso tampón me insultas.

― ¡Era una tonta broma! ¡Inocente! – Sonrió.

― ¿Broma? – Definitivamente para algunas cosas Harry era demasiado lento y bastante inocente. Ginny se armó de paciencia.

― Lo que algunas mujeres ocupan en "su tiempo de ocio" es un consolador, verás tiene la forma de pene…

― ¿Pene?

― Sí Harry, Pene, y además de tener esa forma vibra…

― ¿Vibra? ¿Cómo mi teléfono celular cuándo me llaman? ― Ella sonrió a su marido.

― Si cariño, entonces la mujer lo introduce en el…

― Esa parte la entiendo. – Se apresuró en decir.

― Y la caja que tú tomaste efectivamente son tampones pero se utilizan… esencialmente cumplen la función de una toalla higiénica. ¿Ahora entiendes? – Harry sonrió.

― Es insólito que no me fijara en esos detalles en quince años.

― Y tú tratándome de infiel… - Le reprochó ella mirándolo recelosa.

― Mi vida perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico. – Dijo él dramatizando.

― No…

― ¡Mamá! – Llamaba Lilly.

― ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

― Tus hijos que no respetan mis gustos. ¡Yo quiero un cereal de colores!

― Lilly, mira éste tiene unos cómics en la caja - Le aseguró James.

― No me importa, no quiero ése. – Insistió tan enojada que a Harry se le vinieron a la mente los berrinches de su esposa. Dios, eran tan parecidas. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

― Lilly, princesa, ¿Cuál quieres tú? – L e preguntó.

― El del señor rabbit, papi, el de colores.

― No Lilly, ése es para niñas – Reclamó Albus.

― Llevaremos el que quiera Albus, James y Lilly ¿contentos? – Simplificó Harry, Ginny lo miró reprobatoriamente.

― Así se habla, Harry. – Sonrió Albus.

― No me digas Harry, Albus, soy tu padre

― Es una broma, papá. – Albus abrazó brevemente a Harry.

― Niños dejen el cereal en el carrito – Les dijo Ginny. Harry tomó en brazos a Lilly para bajarla del carrito cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo hacer fruncir el ceño. Aún con Lilly en brazos se giró.

― ¿Ginevra Weasley?

― De hecho es Potter, Ginevra Potter. – Le corrigió ella amablemente al hombre que la miraba insistentemente.

― ¿No me recuerdas? –Insistió el hombre. Harry, James, Albus y Lilly miraron a Ginny esperando la respuesta, quien intentaba descubrir la identidad del hombre, de pronto sonrió.

― ¿Dean Thomas? ― Preguntó sorprendida.

― ¡Claro que sí!

― ¡Hola Dean! – Exclamó ella, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Albus y James con expresiones confusas se pararon uno a cada lado de su madre. Lilly rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus bracitos y Harry carraspeó y la pelirroja se separó de su antiguo amigo.

― Que hermosa que estás, Ginevra. Escuché que jugaste unas temporadas en las Holyhead Harpies. – Sonrió el hombre, sin mirar nada más que a Ginny.

― Si, jugué un tiempo allí, pero lo dejé cuando quedé embarazada de Albus, mi hijo de ocho años. – Explicó con una sonrisa radiante mientras acariciaba la mata azabache de Albus. Sólo en ese momento Dean observó al resto de la familia.

― Harry…

― Hola Thomas. – Saludó él un tanto molesto. Ginny lo miró confundida.

― ¿Él es Albus? – Inquirió Dean señalando a James

― No, yo soy James. – Se presentó el muchacho mirando con desconfianza al amigo inoportuno de su madre. Ginny miró con el ceño fruncido a sus hijos y esposo.

― Él es James, él Albus… y ella Lilly. – Explicó la pelirroja cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una sonrisa dulce mientras observaba a sus hijos.

― Tu hija es igual a ti… es preciosa. – Tanto Lilly como Ginny sonrojaron furiosamente. Harry miró a su mujer y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Albus carraspeó, Lilly se abrazó más a su padre y James abrazó a su madre por la cintura, como si ese extraño hombre representara un peligro inminente para la pequeña familia. Ginny abrazó a su hijo y le sonrió a Dean. – Tú te pareces mucho a tu padre cuándo él estaba en la escuela. – Le sonrió amistosamente a Albus.

― Sí, lo sé, me lo han dicho a cada minuto. – Resopló Al, ya cansado de esa comparación.

― Mami… ¿quién es él? – Optó por preguntó Lilly.

― Él cariño, fue un amigo bastante cercano en la escuela, en Hogwarts – Sonrió Ginny.

― Bastante cercano – Rió Dean - fui el primer amor de tu madre, linda – Ginny le sonrió, Harry palideció y sus tres hijos miraron boquiabiertos a su madre.

― ¿Primer amor? – Repitió Albus incrédulo.

― ¿Papá no había sido siempre tu primero amor, mamá? – Inquirió James.

― Fui novio de tu madre, amigo.

― ¡Wow! – Exclamó Lilly depositando ambas palmas en las mejillas de su padre, completamente sorprendida. - ¡Eso es doble Wow!

― ¿Usted fue novio de mi madre? – Insistió Albus. Harry hasta ese punto quería sacar la varita y torturar a ese maldito engendro por hablar abiertamente de la relación insípida, infantil, sin sentido, aborrecible que en el pasado tuviera con su mujer. Bufó, miró a Ginny… la muy bruja no decía absolutamente nada por explicar la situación.

― Sí amigo, fui el primer…

― Fui novia de Dean pero me temo que él sabía que en realidad siempre estuve enamorada de su padre, ¿Verdad Dean?

― Claro – Repuso él contrariado. Harry sonrió.

― Ustedes saben que Harry fue…

― es y será el amor de tu vida, si mamá, lo sabemos. – Masculló James haciendo una morisqueta de asco.

― Se la pasan a besos. – Continuó Albus

― ¡Eso es romántico, par de insensibles! –Repuso Lilly. Harry rió y besó la mejilla de su hija.

Es que tenía razón, la historia de los dos a lo largo de los años había sido así. Él no estaba tranquilo si no besaba a su mujer en las mañanas cuando la veía despertar o en las tardes cuando llegara del ministerio o en las noches cuando comenzaba la pasión entre los dos. Hubiese querido matar a ese maldito por decirles a sus hijos que él había sido novio de Ginny, pero le bastó esa simple respuesta de su mujer y la corroboración de sus hijos para entender que podía presentarse hasta él la gran fanaticada de hombres por su mujer desde que ella jugara Quidditch y ni siquiera con eso él podría sentir inseguridad con respecto a Ginny… es que era tan anormalmente lógico pensar que ella estaba tan desquiciadamente enamorada de él como él de ella. Ella era tan suya como él de ella y eso era todo. Aunque a veces fuese un poco molesta y éste último tiempo se volviese una especialista en regañarlo si algo se le pasaba, cómo por ejemplo la fecha del aniversario de matrimonio…. Pero él comprendía que esas reprimendas iban acompañadas de unas ganas tremendas por parte de su esposa para que él se esmerara por remendar esos olvidos. Y él así la quería, así la amaba, así la adoraba y la veneraba. Así ella le hacía entender que cada día era un afortunado por elegir esa vida caótica en la cual siempre estaría presente la señora Potter.

― Ya se me hace tarde. – Comentó Dean mirando a los hermanos Potter.

― ¿Estabas buscando algo en especial en este pasillo? – Preguntó Harry con malicia. – Este pasillo pertenece a los cuidados femeninos… ¿Necesitas toallas higiénicas? – Dean sonrojó. – ¿Necesitas para tú esposa? – Aclaró él sonriendo.

― No… estoy soltero.

― ¿Para tú novia?

― No tengo…

― ¡Vaya! – Sonrió Harry intentando reprimir una carcajada. – Entonces los tampones te podrían ser de mucha ayuda… ya sabes… sólo te los introduces por…

― ¡Harry los niños! – Le reclamó Ginny escandalizada. Lilly, James y Albus miraron a sus padres confundidos.

― Veo que tienes mucha experiencia en esos menesteres. – Lanzó Dean con ironía.

― Es de suponer Thomas, pero no por lo que puede estar conjeturando tu mente… es que tengo una mujer a diferencia de ti, la mujer más maravillosa por cierto. – Sonrió él. Dean le lanzó una furiosa mirada y Ginny estaba enfadada. Le molestaba a sobremanera cuando su esposo intentaba marcar su territorio.

― Te dejo Ginny, fue un placer volver a saber de ti y conocer a tus hijos.

― Chau. – Dijo Lilly, saludándolo con la mano y Harry amplió su sonrisa. Besó a su hija en el cabello. Ginny lo miró arqueando una ceja y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo.

― El placer fue nuestro, Dean. Espero que nos puedas visitar en nuestra casa.

― ¡Claro! – Ironizó Harry.

― ¡Ya lo creo! – Dijeron al unísono James y Albus siguiéndole el juego a su padre y Harry largó una carcajada. Ginny ya no ocultaba su molestia con su familia.

― Muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto. – Se despidió el hombre, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la esquina del siguiente pasillo.

― ¡Eres de lo peor Harry Potter! – Exclamó Ginny molesta.

― Pero ¿por qué cariño? – Preguntó inocentemente.

― No te hagas el inocente… ¡y en frente de los niños!

― Mamá, papá no hizo nada malo. – Lo defendió Albus, Harry miró dándole la razón a su hijo y Ginny blanqueó los ojos.

― A demás ese amigo tuyo no era agradable - Insistió James.

― Era muy lindo. – Comentó Lilly.

― ¿Lindo? Lilly Potter sabes que tienes prohibido ese tipo de menciones delante de mí… ¿Lindo un hombre? Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así. – La regañó Harry, lo que sorprendió a sus dos hijos varones y aplaudieron a su padre.

― Está bien papi, pero tú siempre serás el más lindo. – Sonrió la pequeña besando dulcemente la mejilla de su padre. Sus hermanos bufaron disconformes. Sólo una palabra bastaba que saliera de los labios de esa mocosa y su padre se ablandaba. Harry le sonrió a su hija y la dejó en el suelo.

― ¿Quién quiere un regalo? – Preguntó él enérgico.

― ¡Yo! – Exclamaron sus tres hijos y él sonrió plenamente.

― Nadie tendrá regalos esta tarde. –

― ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron desilusionados Lilly, Albus, James y Harry. Ginny miró incrédula a su marido. A veces dudaba si se había casado con un niño o con un hombre. Frunció sus labios y miró severa a su familia.

― Queremos regalos, cariños… ¿Tú no quieres un regalito? – Preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente dibujada en el rostro. Ella se estremeció al recordar esa sonrisa en otros momentos, momentos en los cuales sólo estaban ellos, donde nadie podría molestarlos. Suspiró.

― No, no quiero ese tipo de regalos Potter. – Harry sonrió alzó ambas cejas y le lanzó una mirada provocativa.

― ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Lilly, Ginny se tensó al observar la mirada de su esposo y ante cualquier inconveniente miró a su hija. – Papá nos prometió un regalo y un Potter siempre cumple lo que promete. – Dijo la niña llena de convicción. Sus padres sonrieron y la miraron con ternura.

― La enana tiene razón…

― ¡Albus no me digas enana!

― Mamá por favor. – Suplicó James.

― Te amo. – Sonrió Harry, Ginny resopló estaba perdida con esas cuatro personas. Tomó el carrito y lo condujo, luego de caminar unos pasos de detuvo al comprobar que su familia no la seguía.

― ¿Por qué se quedan ahí? ¿No quieren regalos?

― ¡Eh! – Exclamaron entusiastas sus tres hijos. Al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de su esposo sintió como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor… es que ya no había forma de explicar que estaba loca por su familia, por sus tres hijos… sonrió, por ellos y por su esposo.

Luego de unas horas bastante largas en busca de los nuevos zapatos de Lilly la familia Potter se dirigía hasta el auto para poder llegar a casa. Mientras los niños subían a los asientos traseros Harry y Ginny acomodaron las compras en la maletera del auto. Él observó a su esposa con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, ella se preocupaba de guardar cada bolsa con cuidado mientras fruncía los labios concentrada en su tarea.

― Aún sigues molesta. – Dijo Harry, conocía mejor que nadie a esa mujer, ella dejó de guardar la mercadería y lo miró.

― ¿Tú que crees? Primero me tratas de infiel con un tonto tampón, después humillas a "mí" – Enfatizó – Amigo y además haces que nuestros hijos se burlen de él.

― Cariño, los chicos no se burlaron de él, ni yo lo humillé y tampoco es "tú" amigo – añadió con aspereza.

― Claro que es mi amigo.

― No lo ves desde la escuela.

― Sigue siendo mi amigo.

― Fue tú novio y les dijo a mis hijos que había sido tu primer amor…

― Sabes que no es verdad – Replicó ella cansada.

― ¡Claro que lo sé! Tú me amaste toda tu vida.

― ¡Arrogante! – Se burló Ginny y le aventó una patata.

― No te enfades conmigo. – Suplicó, rodeando la cintura de su mujer. – Te prometo que no volveré a comportarme de esa manera.

― Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira.

― ¡Claro que no! – Repuso ofendido. Ella rió depositando ambas manos en la cintura de su esposo.

― ¿Te comportarás como es debido con mis amigos?

― Siempre preciosa. – Susurró.

― Entonces aceptaré la amable invitación de Michael Corner…

― ¿Michael Corner?

― Michael Corner

― ¿Michael Corner tú primer novio?

― Michael Corner mi primer novio, sí.

― Claro que no irás.

― ¿Dónde quedó la postura de esposo perfecto?

― Ese es el problema hermosa, no soy perfecto. Estoy completamente seguro que tengo la mujer más hermosa del planeta y que todos los hombres me envidian por eso, pero no le voy a dar la oportunidad a mi pequeña mujercita de deshacerse de este pobre hombre que tan enamorado está de usted, así que valla tirando a la basura esa invitación porque yo no comparto lo que es mío.

― Eres un egoísta ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella rodeando el cuello de Harry sonriendo perdida en él.

― Egoísta y celoso pero sigues loca por mí, igual que yo por ti. – Él acarició lentamente la nariz de su mujer con la suya y sus manos recorrieron la suave espalda de la pelirroja en una sensual caricia, ella sonrió y Harry la besó suavemente… de la misma forma en que a ella le enloquecieran sus besos y sus caricias.

― Eres perfecto besando. – Suspiró ella aun con sus ojos cerrados encontrando esa paz que sólo le brindaban los labios de su esposo. Harry sonrió. Escucharon la bocina del auto, típico llamado de sus hijos a la realidad. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y compartieron una profunda mirada y una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Estoy absuelto de todo cargo? – Ginny le lanzó una mirada gatuna se mordió el labio y se separó de él.

― Mérito Potter, mérito. – Susurró perdiéndose dentro del auto para calmar a los niños. El hombre sonrió y siguió acomodando las bolsas en la maletera del auto… esa mujer lo volvía loco y sabía que esa locura era tanta que bordeaba la línea enfermiza, pero en esta vida no se podía vivir reprimido y si esa locura para él tenía nombre y apellido y además un cuerpo lindo y si era su completa felicidad entonces esa locura lo mataría. Y sabía que iría directo al cielo, cerró la maletera aún con esa característica sonrisa idiota de enamorado.

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

James y Albus dormían profundamente, los pobres luego de liberar una batalla de cojines con su padre durante la tarde y un baño relajante cayeron exhaustos en la cama y ni siquiera se daban por enterados de que su madre se preocupaba de taparlos con las mantas. Besó suavemente las suaves frentes de sus hijos y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta de su casa y llegó hasta la habitación de su hija menor. Se apoyó en el umbral para observar mejor la escena, su corazón latió promovido por la ternura de lo que veía… Harry leía un cuento para Lilly y además de leerlo estaba haciendo una digna actuación del cuento mientras su hija reía. Debía admitir que ese hombre era perfecto cumpliendo el rol de padre, un poco consentidor con los niños, pero perfecto al fin y al cabo. Y ella se enamoraba más de él sin querer pretenderlo casi. Dejó que ambos siguieran entretenidos con el cuento mientras ella se dirigía hasta el baño para darse un reconfortante baño de tina.

Unos minutos más tarde salía envuelta en una blanca toalla, y cuando se cepillaba el cabello seco mediante magia su esposo entró en la habitación.

― ¿Ya se durmió Lilly? ― Preguntó ella en un bostezo.

― Si, nuestra princesa duerme profundamente. ― Sonrió mientras comenzaba a ponerse el pijama azul. ― ¿Y James y Albus?

― Se durmieron hace mucho…

― ¿Verdad?

― Si, cayeron rendidos a la cama.

― ¡Qué bueno! ― Ella frunció el ceño y aún con la ceja arqueada miró a Harry. ― ¿Te dije hoy Ginevra Potter que te amo y estás más preciosa que nunca? ― Ginny soltó una carcajada al entender por fin el macabro plan de su esposo para con sus hijos.

― ¡Los cansaste a propósito! ― Acusó ella riendo, Harry se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró dolido.

― ¿Insinúas que estuve con mis hijos solo para después estar tranquilo y poder hacerte el amor? ― Ginny lo miró divertida y él resopló mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama ―Que bien me conoces Ginevra – Solo dijo y ella sonrió.

― ¡Eres increíble! – Exclamó la pelirroja mientras entraba en la cama.

― Eso me lo dices siempre después de llevarte al cielo… - Dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona. Ginny le lanzó una almohada.

― Eres un aprovechado con tus hijos.

― De quién me quiero aprovechar esta noche es de ti, amor. ― Sonrió entrando en la cama acercándose a su mujer.

― ¿Crees que he olvidado la conducta deplorable que mostraste hoy, Potter? Aún sigues castigado, así que olvídate que esta noche yo cumpliré con mis "derechos maritales" - Sonrió Ginny coqueta le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se giró en la cama dándole la espalda. Harry miró la nuca de su esposa estupefacto. Pero sólo Merlín sabía que él no se quedaría tranquilo con esa respuesta tan escueta de su mujer. No señor. Se acercó más a Ginny y con delicadeza apartó el cabello que cubría ese blanco y delicioso cuello, acercó su nariz y esta recorrió toda la extensión y su boca largó un profundo suspiro… como adoraba el aroma que se concentraba allí y sus labios estaban destinados a depositar besos sugerentes que provocaban estremecimientos en su mujer, sonrió.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

― Te prometo… que jamás seré descortés… con tus amigos, amor… excepto… si este amigo olvida por alguna estúpida razón que… tú eres una mujer casada – La lengua de Harry estaba haciendo estragos en el cuello de la mujer. – casada, feliz y que amas a tú esposo… a tú dueño Ginevra Potter. – Concluyó en un susurro sensual cerca del oído de la pelirroja. Ginny cerró los ojos y tragó en seco. Las armas de seducción de su esposo eran conocidas por ella, incluso sabía cuáles eran todas y cada una de ellas pero aun así jamás estaría preparada para poder combatirlas. Peor aún, era tan difícil mostrarse enfadada cuando su esposo mostraba esa faceta que a él se le daba tan bien y es que el muy maldito sabía lo que esos susurros activaban en ella. Como mínimo esos benditos susurros implicaban las ganas desesperadas de vivir siempre junto a ese hombre, de amarlo hasta el último segundo y pronunciar en el último respiro ese nombre poseedor del hombre maravilloso que era su esposo… pero en ese momento _tenía _que ser más fuerte. No debía aceptar la oferta de su marida tan fácilmente… no señor.

― Por favor, ¿podrías apagar la luz? Muero de sueño. – Improvisó un bostezo. Harry dio un respingo y ella sonrió traviesamente.

― ¿Estás hablando en serio Ginevra Potter? – Preguntó Harry dramáticamente.

― Muy en serio… buenas noches, cariño. – Él se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Ginny se giró lentamente y soltó una carcajada sabía que él volvería, pero mientras lo esperaba se durmió profundamente…

Unos minutos después Harry entró silenciosamente en la habitación con un objeto en las manos. Miró hacia la cama y sonrió. Ella estaba dormida y parecía tan hermosa… suspiró idiotizado. Dejó aquel objeto que sostenía en el tocador de Ginny y con una sonrisa picaresca se quitó el pijama y solo quedó en bóxer. En vez de ocupar su usual lugar en la cama se acercó al lado en el que descansaba ella y cuidadosamente se acostó. Tenía toda la razón… ver a su mujer dormida entre sus brazos era sublime. Harry hizo un extraño gesto con su boca, parecía una sonrisa y un bufido.

_Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián_

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

― No te imaginas cuando te deseo, Señora Potter. – Murmuró y luego sonrió. Para él todo momento que compartía con esa mujercita era especial, desde hacerle el amor hasta compartir una mirada. Esa mujer le hacía la vida completamente fácil, ella y sus hijos. Todo parecía ser una dicha. Y cuando los problemas aparecían él tenía la certeza que su mujer estaría con él en cada caída exactamente igual que él. Pero en ese momento él estaba viviendo en plenitud la belleza del amor, Ginny era su otra mitad, así como también lo era todo. Un ronroneo de la pelirroja lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la miró y ella sonrió dormida.

― Sí… quiero más… - Amplió su sonrisa y se relamió ― Más… hombre, quiero más… ― Harry se incorporó en un segundo.

― Ah no, ¡Ginevra Potter despierta ahora mismo! ― Exclamó él. La pobre mujer se sentó en un segundo y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por la inesperada interrupción de sus sueños. Miró a Harry preocupada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo con los niños? – Preguntó alterada.

― ¡No! Tus hijos están en perfecto estado.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos me despiertas de esa forma?

― ¿Qué estabas soñando? – Demandó él y la pelirroja se sonrojó - ¿Te sonrojas? ¿Te das cuenta que me estabas siendo infiel en sueños? – Ginny apretó los labios indecisa si plantarle una tremenda cachetada o reír a carcajadas. Cuando seguí luchando fieramente con decidir qué hacer el rostro de su marido le pareció tan divertido que optó por hacer lo segundo y largo una carcajada. No era común ver a Harry celoso… bueno sí lo era pero más que nada porque ella estaba constantemente expuesta a las felicitaciones de los excitados fanáticos de las Holyhead Harpies, a pesar de que éste fuese un equipo de mujeres. Era demasiado cómico ver a su marido en esa faceta, le encantaba que él la celara. Es más nacía ese juego por parte de él de hacer sentir a su mujer tremendamente deseada por él. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

― Sabes que no te soy infiel ni en sueños, amor.

― Estabas llamando a un hombre…

― No cielo…

― Le pedías más y vaya uno a saber de qué cosa. ― siguió él pasando por alto el último diálogo de ella.

― Creí que a estas alturas sabías que al único hombre que le pido más es a ti, cariño. ― Sonrió ella. Harry enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Sólo estaba soñando con un delicioso Martini y el muy cruel cantinero me lo negaba.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí cariño… no todos los hombres me dan en el gusto como tú.

― Entonces… ¿Sólo sueñas conmigo?

― Sólo contigo y muy de vez en cuando con Gerard Butler.

― ¿Con ese actor Muggle?

― Sí, pero con él no puedo hacer lo que hago contigo.

― Y ¿Qué es lo que hace conmigo, señora?

― Mañana te lo digo.

― ¿Mañana? – Preguntó aturdido. Ginny tomó la mano de su esposo y él la entrelazó.

― Ven, vamos a dormir – Susurró ella llevándolo hasta la cama, entonces él recordó una frase que pasara por su cabeza _"Un Potter no se detiene hasta obtener lo que quiere" _ Sonriendo abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en el hombro.

― Esos no son mis planes, linda. – Susurró y ella sonrió.

― Esta será una noche completamente pacífica Potter, intenta controlar tus locas hormonas. – Él giró suavemente a su mujer quedando frente a frente, miró esos ojos castaños que lo perdían, sus latidos se aceleraron igual que un crío de quince años… esa mirada expectante que tenía su esposa también podía la podía ver en los ojitos de su hija y apostaba su vida que también encontraría aquella mirada en los ojos de su propia madre. Suspiró… era tan poco lo que obtuvo sin Ginny y sin embargo ahora tenía todo hasta sentirse completamente pleno. Ella ahora lo observaba confundida y él sonrió miró sus labios y la besó dulce y lentamente. Con un amor infinito. Ella respondió de la misma forma y en cuestión de segundos el beso se tornó a pasión pura. Era imposible no sentir esa misma pasión en cada poro de su piel que ese beso le robó un gemido…

― Te amo, Ginny. – Susurró él y la pelirroja aun con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar su respiración sonrió. Y esa sonrisa volvió loco a Harry, esa bendita sonrisa sólo era de él. La besó una vez más completamente loco y feliz, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer extasiado por ella. Súbitamente la pelirroja se soltó de él sonriendo agitada se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró a su marido.

― Yo también te amo, cariño, pero podemos despertar a los niños…

― No despertarán – Le aseguró él en un susurro áspero.

― Podrían despertar. – Él sonrió – Mejor vamos a dormir – resopló Ginny sin advertir la mirada y sonrisa peligrosa que aparecieron en el rostro del padre de sus hijos. Ella se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. Harry sabía y Merlín cuanto adoraba esa faceta de su esposa… ella siempre guiada por su instinto romántico, quería que él la conquistara, como si todos los días ambos se volvieran a elegir. Ese juego siempre se acentuaba en las noches, antes de que él le hiciera el amor… y luego fuese ella quien tomara las riendas de la situación. Y eso siempre lo rendía categóricamente a los pies de su hermosa mujer. Harry caminó hasta el tocador donde antes hubiese dejado el regalo de su esposa, volvió tras sus pasos y se sentó en la cama junto a su pelirroja.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

― Faltaba tu regalo, cariño. – Sonrió él. Ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en la cama mirando alternativamente a su esposo y al regalo. Era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, envueltas en un fino papel de celofán verde y un moño plateado. Harry le entregó el ramo y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios. – Hace unos años…

― Doce años – Apremió ella.

― Doce años – Asintió Harry ― ¿Tanto tiempo? – Preguntó asombrado.

― Que a ti se te olvide el tiempo que estamos juntos y nuestro aniversario no quiere decir que los años no pasen… hace dos meses cumplimos doce años de matrimonio y quince años juntos. – Le reprochó ella. Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro.

― No quise decir eso, bonita, lo que sucede…

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry Potter?

― Lo que intento decir es que el hecho que olvide fechas no quiere decir que te olvide a ti…

― Pero esa fecha es importante…

― Lo sé corazón, y prometo jamás olvidarme de nuestro aniversario… pero debes saber que no la olvido porque no esté pendiente de ti, me gusta tal cual mi vida porque tú y los niños están en ella, quiero vivir el día a día sin preocuparme de las fechas porque para mí cada día es nuestro aniversario cada día quiero gritar que te amo cada día quiero demostrarte de mil maneras que soy feliz, que tú y nuestros hijos me hacen feliz…

― ¿Cómo si cada día nos eligiésemos de nuevo? – Preguntó ella coqueta.

― Como si cada día nos eligiésemos de nuevo – Le confirmó.

― Te amo Harry Potter – Él sonrió, estaba esperando ansioso el beso que merecía por esas palabras que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar y que a él tanto le gustaba disfrutar cuando ella lo besara. Ella le acarició el rostro cariñosamente y dejó el ramo de rosas en su mesita de noche y se volvió a acostar. Harry borró su sonrisa y la miró enarcando una ceja… si su esposa quería que él desistiera de tener una noche perfecta estaba muy equivocada. Decidido se levantó y miró a Ginny ella simplemente bostezó. – ¿Sucede algo?

― Muchas cosas Ginevra Potter – Sentenció.

― Mañana me las dices. – Harry negó tranquilamente con la cabeza aun mirando fijamente a su mujer. Se acostó muy cerca de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, cuando su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a los pechos de su esposa escuchó una advertencia – No te atrevas a continuar – Y como si aquella amenaza lo incitara se deslizó y su cuerpo quedó sobre el de su mujer y le sonrió cuando ella arqueara una ceja amenazante – No – Decía segura, pero Harry estaba convencido a jugar por el sí, lentamente fue desabotonando el pijama de ella y sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el delicioso cuellos de su mujer.

― Quiero que de esa… - Harry le comió la boca de un beso – Dulce boca solo salga un sí – Susurró, terminando por fin la tarea de desabotonar la parte de arriba del pijama de ella, sus manos fueron directo hasta los suaves pechos de su mujer. Ginny suspiró y acomodó las manos en los brazos de su esposo.

― No… - Ronroneó. Harry la miró arqueando una ceja y ella sonrió – No me convence lo que haces, amor… además los niños podrían despertar y escucharnos – Añadió preocupada.

― Ellos duermen profundamente… no despertarán, preciosa. – Volvió a besarla y esta vez ella se mostró más entusiasta en la respuesta. Abrió la boca dejando entrar la desesperada lengua de su marido sus manos bajaron hasta el elástico del pantalón de la mujer y se los quitó rápidamente.

― No…

― Te aseguro que después no dejarás de decir sí

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Completamente. – Ella sonrió y besó a Harry las manos de éste quisieron seguir su camino hacia el sur y posesivamente se estacionaron en aquella parte sensible de la pelirroja y ella en un acto de sentirse protegida cerró sus piernas rápidamente apresando las manos de su esposo.

― No Harry – Le advirtió, como si retara a uno de sus hijos por una travesura, sólo había un pequeño detalle en ello. Él no era su hijo, no le temía a ese tono amenazante, es más, a él lo enloquecía y parecía que ella le impusiera un desafía a continuar con aquella frase tan alarmista para sus tres hijos. Sus dedos comenzaron a perder la rigidez y al sentir el estremecimiento de su esposa sonrió triunfante – Diablos Potter… no hagas… eso – Gimió cerrando sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se balanceara al compás de la danza que esos dedos le impusiera. Harry sonrió.

― ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? – Susurró cerca del oído de la pelirroja

― No… - Los dedos lograron su cometido y como si Ginny lograra salir de ese abismo para tocar el cielo soltó un gemido de satisfacción miro a su esposo y le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio – No terminas por convencerme – Murmuró y él soltó una carcajada y luego la besó.

― Te amo, Ginny – Le dijo en un tono íntimo… ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y en una caricia de su nariz en la mejilla de él y un suave mordisco en su mentón sintió como Harry entraba en ella. Gimió y rodeó ahora la cintura de hombre con sus piernas para evitar todo tipo de espacio que hubiese y lograr ese acoplamiento perfecto que ellos tanto disfrutaran, buscó los labios de su esposo y lo besó profundamente incitando esa danza maravillosa de sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas. Él a tientas buscó una mano de su esposa que ella retuviera alrededor de su cuello, lentamente la sacó de allí y con fuerza la acorraló contra el colchón y su propia palma, la mano femenina se entrelazaba y se aferraba a la suya en cada embestida de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ese era el momento celestial para ambos y todo lo mágico se volvía tangible. No dejaba de ser tan usado el término pero implicaba que éste no fuese verídico. Ese acto que ambos llevaban a cabo en ese momento más allá de ser dos cuerpos en busca de placer eran también dos corazones queriendo fundirse y hablar de amor… y sólo ser un alma. Su mujer era la misma dicha. Aceleró más sus movimientos pélvicos cuando sintió que ya se les venía el orgasmo. Subió una mano hasta el rostro de Ginny y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, así llegaron juntos al cielo.

Ginny giró sobre la cama y quedó sobre el cuerpo de su marido y le dio un beso efusivo desordenado aún más el cabello azabache, completamente feliz.

― Te amo Harry Potter – Él sonrió – Tenías razón ahora solo se me ocurre decir una sola palabra.

― ¿Qué palabra?

― ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡ Te amo!

― Yo creía que sólo me tenías aprecio por ser el padre de tus hijos – Gruñó. La lengua de su esposa estaba más que entretenida jugando en su cuello. Su mujer siempre quedaba con esa adrenalina después del sexo, con esa locas ganas de querer continuar, de no cansarse nunca y él disfrutaba de esa irresistible faceta de la pelirroja.

― Te amo porque eres un tipo excelente en la cama. – Él sonrió cuando los labios de la madre de sus hijos sellaron su boca.

― ¿En serio? – Ella lo miró a los ojos.

― Eres todo un semental, Potter – Él rió y Ginny volvió a callarlo con un beso. Beso, cabe decir, que se tornó a pasión en cuestión de minutos y volvieron a hacer el amor. Después de unos largos minutos ambos resoplaban intentando recuperar el aliento. – Te prometo que eres el hombre más espectacular con el que he estado en la cama – Rió ella y Harry frunció el ceño y la miró.

― Eso no es un halago… he sido el único. – Sonrió.

― ¡Verdad! – Exclamó Ginny mirando los ojos verdes de Harry que ahora brillaban tanto, sonriendo se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y esbozó una sonrisa picaresca. – Quiero más - Dijo de manera insinuante.

― Estoy agotado, cariño, mañana…

― No, ahora… - La pelirroja se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y de un movimiento volvió a sentir a Harry dentro de ella. – Tú buscaste esto… ahora debes recibir las consecuencias – Gimió.

― Te has vuelto una mujer insaciable…

― Siempre lo he sido, tú me vuelves loca.

― ¿Esta noche haremos el amor cinco veces?

― ¿Sólo cinco veces? – Gimió.

― Por los cinco días que me tuviste en abstinencia.

― ¿Tú que crees? Ya vamos por la tercera…

― Te amo – Dijeron ambos al unísono en un gemido que resonó en la habitación.

Unos minutos más tardes, Ginny sonreía plenamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Él intentaba serenar su respiración mientras inhalaba ese aroma dulzón que su mujer desprendía después de semejante actividad. Ella súbitamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él y el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Dame unos minutos… - Ella soltó una carcajada

― Ven…

―Amor ¿Me quieres explicar de dónde sacas tanta energía? – Ella volvió a reír.

― Ven – Repitió. Tomó entre sus manos las de su esposo e hizo que se sentara. Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, suspiró y le acarició el rostro sacando el sudor de su frente – Hay algo que debo decirte.

― ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupado.

― Sí – Asintió sonriendo, feliz.

― Ginny, ¿qué sucede? – Ella soltó una risita infantil lo cual resaltó el evidente parecido que tenía con su hija Lilly y Harry también sonrió.

― Sucede, señor Potter… - Él enarcó una ceja divertido. Ginny amplió su sonrisa y llevó una mano del hombre hasta su vientre plano, acarició la mano de su esposo y con la sonrisa aún más ancha alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Harry sintiendo la felicidad en cada poro de su piel - …que estoy embarazada. – Harry abrió más de lo normal los ojos, perplejo.

― ¿Qué?

― Vamos a ser padres por cuarta vez – Sonrió.

― Un hijo – Susurró mirando los brillantes ojos castaños de su esposa, sorprendido. Las ideas no llegaban claramente, la respiración parecía entrecortarse y su cerebro no estaba cumpliendo su trabajo debidamente. Sólo hasta que la sonrisa de Ginny lo contagió… entonces pudo digerir la noticia de su nueva paternidad y ensanchó su sonrisa tocando con más vehemencia el vientre de su mujer - ¡Un hijo! – Exclamó riendo y Ginny asintió riendo también. – ¡Mi amor vamos a ser padres! – Rió emocionado. Abrazó a su mujer y comenzó a carcajear feliz… Dios era tan feliz y cada día se alegraba tanto de haber abierto los ojos y poder ver a Ginny. La besó en el hombro en la mejilla e los labios. – No te imaginas todas las emociones que provocas, Ginevra, no te das cuenta de lo feliz que me haces – Susurró sonriendo.

― Lo sé cariño porque yo también lo soy contigo… y con nuestros cuatro hijos.

― Tú y ellos son mi cielo, mi vida… ¡Te amo! – Exclamó y ambos rieron como dos adolescentes.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir _

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

― ¿No te arrepientes de nada? – Preguntó Ginny enarcando una ceja.

― Eh… bueno, sí.

― Tarde Potter, el libro de quejas ya está cerrado. – Dijo ella con solemnidad y Harry volvió a reír.

― De lo único que me arrepiento en la vida es no haber entendido antes que desde que te conozco siempre has estado para apoyarme y quererme. – Ella sonrió tiernamente

― Siempre lo estaré y ahora la diferencia es que tú también estarás para mí como un verdadero ángel guardián. – Harry la besó y la recostó suavemente en la cama.

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

― Tres meses… me enteré cuando fui al control rutinario en San Mungo.

― ¿Y eso fue…?

― Hace cinco días – Sonrió.

― Claro… por eso me tenías abandonado. – Ella rió.

― ¿Sabes? Me preocupan los niños… - Comentó preocupada luego de uno segundos de silencio.

― James estaba feliz cuando le dijimos que esperábamos a Lilly… mi princesa se pondrá feliz – Añadió en un verdadero tono de padre orgulloso.

― Es Albus quien me preocupa.

― Debes estar tranquila con respecto a esto, Albus ya es más grande y entenderá que por más que tengamos otro hijo y el bebé necesite más cuidados, a ellos también los amamos, igual que antes, tú y yo siempre amaremos a nuestros hijos por sobre todo y ellos deben sentirse seguros de todo el amor que les profesamos. – Ella suspiró embelesada por las dulces palabras de su esposo, le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

_vivir la vida entera… Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

― Te amo Harry James Potter

― Te adoro. – Harry acortó las distancias y se besaron dulcemente, mientras se acomodaban en la cama bajo las mantas. Él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió – Me dio sueño…

― ¿Mis besos te dan sueño? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

― Ginny tus besos siempre causan el efecto contrario pero después de jugar toda la tarde con Al y James a la guerra de almohadas, leer, explicar y actuar un cuento para Lilly, hacerte el amor tres veces en la noche, saber que volveré a ser padre… lo que tus besos provocan en mí es la paz absoluta por un día maravilloso para finalizar con una noche perfecta. – La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

― ¿Sabes una cosa Harry Potter? –Preguntó ella acomodándose el pijama y abrazando a su marido para dormir entre sus brazos.

― ¿Qué me dirá esta vez, señora Potter? – Bostezó él acercando más el cuerpo de su mujer al suyo. Ella alzó la vista, sonrió y suspiró.

― Me parece que siempre es poco decir que junto a ti y a nuestros cuatro hijos soy plena y absolutamente feliz. – Él esbozó una sonrisa radiante y la besó lentamente… Ella tenía razón era poco decir que cada día ambos se volvían a elegir, que cada día ambos quería seguir viviendo la vida entera aferrando la mano del otro.

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz__._

_**Travesura realizada**_


End file.
